Eternal Bonds of Love and Music
by blackribbonredroses
Summary: Long after the story the infamous Phantom of the Opera, in modern times, what if Erik & Christine's souls had been reborn into the lives of two teenagers? One knows the truth about his true self and seeks his significant other; the other only wanted to be loved and continue her passion for music. E/OC at first, then E/C for our loyal Phanatics.
1. Preperations

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so any reviews/help is much appreciated. Erik, Christine, Raoul, etc. belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. Any other characters belong to me.**

Finally, that night had come. I'd waited 4 years before that night would happen and I couldn't believe it was upon us already; senior prom. I laid out my dress and smiled. It was simple, but pretty. A short strapless red dress that was tight against my skin. I slipped on my dress, put on my silver heels and walked over to the mirror to look at myself. Never in my life had I felt beautiful before, being the tomboyish girl who never seemed to fit in, so this was a first. My glasses stuck out like a sore thumb, but they were comfortable and I couldn't stand contacts. I quickly grabbed my silver clutch purse and my ticket and headed down the stairs. My date was waiting for me at the driveway.

I smiled as I left the house, hair styled back and curled to perfection. "Helen, you look absolutely amazing," my date said with a smile. I laughed. "I could say the same to you, Alex but I'll just save it for later," I replied with a wink. He wore a classic black suit with a grey vest and bow tie. In his hand, he held my corsage which was made up of small red roses with baby's breath surrounding it all on a black band to go around my wrist. I pulled out his boutonniere, which was one large red rose attached to a pin. I had wanted to go for the simple, but elegant look. I carefully helped Alex attach the boutonniere and stepped back to look at him in full. Even though he was my best friend, he looked so handsome and memories of my old crush for him came back. I blushed and joked, "Well, I suppose you look presentable." Alex laughed and said, "You carriage awaits," as he pointed to his white Mustang. I had told him that a limo was both expensive and overrated so he promised to surprise me with a ride that I'd never forget, and he delivered.

Just then, another car pulled into the driveway. My best friend, Krystle, and her date/fiancé stepped out from the car. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually enjoy wearing that dress, Helen." I laughed. "Oh god, stop. This is the only time I'm wearing this, and then I'm done with dresses." Krystle was wearing a short strapless neon green dress with her hair almost spiked in every direction. How typical of her to make a statement, but I loved her for that. Her fiancé wore a classic black suit with a neon green bow tie. I never really approved of their choice to be married after college, but for now I enjoyed his company. It was only senior year after all. We had plenty of time to decide our futures. We all took pictures of each other and got into the Mustang. "Prom 2012, here we come!" Krystle shouted as we drove out of the driveway and out towards the sunset. The only thing I noticed as we left was a young man that appeared to be wearing a white mask on the right side of his face watching us as we drove away.


	2. Prom

**Author's Note: Sorry for this next part being so late. I had a bunch of stuff to take care off including my actual prom. Now that it's summer, I can post chapters more frequently. To make up for the wait, this part is longer and actually has some plot (and baked goods await you at the end). As always, I own nothing except the names of my characters. Feel free to review. Enjoy!**

As we arrived to the hotel, I gazed out at the sky. The stars seemed barely visible in the cloudy night. It was almost relieving to see their presence. The nighttime always soothes me when I'm feeling anxious. I readjusted my corsage and turned to Krystle. She looked at me, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I can't believe it! We're finally going to our senior prom!" she exclaimed. I nodded, but something deep inside me said that something was missing. I shook off the feeling as Alex pulled into a parking spot. I carefully stepped out of the Mustang and Alex quickly came over to assist me. I still was not used to wearing high heels. When everyone was ready, I walked hand-in-hand with Alex. It felt strange, but we both knew it was a strictly friends relationship.

The entrance was decorated with different shades of blue and purple to give off a mystic feel. Several people had already arrived and took no time to proceed to the dance floor. We showed our tickets to our class advisor, who stood at the door, and she smiled. "Enjoy yourselves," she said as she checked our tickets. We walked in and located our tables. Several of our friends had already come in and had been waiting for us to take pictures as a group. "Glad someone could make it to their own prom," Jessica said with a sneer. I ignored her as Alex gave a gentle squeeze of his hand on my shoulder. I immediately relaxed and we took our seats. While everyone prepared themselves for the table picture, I noticed the strange masked boy from before. I squinted my eyes trying to make out his face more clearly, but he vanished as quickly as I saw him. I frowned and as Alex noticed my expression, he asked, "Is something bothering you?" I shook my head and smiled. "No, thankfully. I'm just glad I'm here with you and all our friends." I felt my phone vibrate in my clutch purse and I pulled it out as a new text message appeared from Brian. My heart skipped a beat. Even though he was several years younger than me, he was extremely important. I cared very deeply for him, even if he didn't feel the same way. I opened up the text and it read, "Have fun! Don't party too hard. See u rehearsal 2morrow!" I sighed. I couldn't believe that I'd be leaving him behind when I graduated. Alex looked over my shoulder. "That's nice of him to text you." I nodded and quickly texted back, "Thanks. More pics up later on FB." I shut my phone as the text message was sent. I put my phone away just as the photographer came to the table. He told all the girls to sit in their chairs as the guys stood behind us. I smiled as the flash went off and he was on his way. "God, I hate pictures," I muttered and Alex laughed. "Only a couple more required ones, I promise." I smiled and quickly grabbed his hand to lead him to the dance floor. I wasn't much of a dancer, but neither was he so we just kind of moved with the music that blasted in the background. We both laughed at our terrible "dancing" and suddenly the music slowed down. Alex offered out his hand and I took it, moving into a slow dance. Thankfully, my heels made me the same height as Alex so I didn't have to try to reach my arms around. I rested my head on his shoulder as Alex asked, "Are you okay? Something really seems to have you distracted." I lifted my head and said, "Kind of, but please Alex. Don't make me talk about it. I just want to enjoy this moment." I quickly leaned in and gave him a short kiss on the cheek. To my surprise, he smiled, placed his hand on my cheek and left it there. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that it was a thank you for being with me.

Right at that moment, I saw the masked boy from the corner of my eye standing next to Alex. "Pardon me, but may I cut in?" he asked quietly in a mysterious kind of voice. He was wearing a white mask that covered the right side of his face, a black tux and a tie with a red rose pinned to his jacket. Alex looked at me, confused at the other boy's presence, but stepped back to let him take over. I looked at Alex as to say "Just go back to the table. I'll be there shortly." Alex nodded and headed back towards the table. I turned back to the masked boy and asked, "I saw you, just after we left my house. Do I know you?" The masked boy said nothing and took my hand. I looked at him and noticed his yellow eyes glowing brightly. I asked, "Can I at least know your name?" The boy hesitated. "It's Erik. My name is Erik," he murmured. He stopped dancing and stood there for a moment. "Helen, listen to me. You might not know me, but I know you all too well." I listened to his angelic voice and watched the sadness in his eyes. "You may find this hard to believe, but you are actually Miss Christine Daaё reborn into this form." I stepped back and my head began to spin. I staggered backwards as Erik's eyes widened. I don't quite remember what happened next because I passed out in someone's arms.


	3. Aftermath

**Author's Note: Alright. Here's where the drama starts to unfold. This part is a little shorter than the last one, but it makes up for it with juicy details. Thank you so much to the people that reviewed. The support is amazing & it keeps me going. As always, I own nothing except for the names of my characters. Enjoy and remember to review!**

Warmth. I remember the warmth of someone's arms embracing me as I passed out. It felt like someone was lifting me and bringing me up to safety, almost on angel wings. I could vaguely hear Alex calling my name. "Helen? Oh god. Helen, please wake up! I couldn't bear it if you didn't come to." I stirred in my sleep-like conscience and something must've happened because just then, I felt something being placed on top of me. Probably someone's jacket. I murmured something along the lines of, "My angel. My sweet angel of music," before drifting back into darkness.

What felt like several hours later, my eyes fluttered open and I saw Alex, Krystle and Brian standing over me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erik in the corner of the room. As I tried to sit up, Brian put a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take it slow at least," he said in his soothing gentle voice. I nodded and carefully sat up against the pillows of the bed. Just then, I noticed I was in the hospital. 'Ugh. What happened to me?" Krystle took my hand and explained, "You probably passed out from all the dancing you did at prom. You were out for a while, but I'm glad you came to." I smiled weakly and looked over towards Alex. "I'm sorry, Alex. This was supposed to be fun. Now, I have everyone worried about me." Alex put his hand on my cheek. "Don't be sorry. I enjoyed every moment with you at prom. You'll be back and fully recovered in no time." I looked at my three friends. "Thanks guys. This means a lot to me, having you here with me." Brian nodded and Krystle coughed abruptly. "Hey Alex. Let's grab something from the vending machines. I'm starving," she said as she winked at me, grabbed Alex and left Brian & I alone. We were both silent for a while. I started to speak, but Brian stopped me. "Listen, you gave everyone quite the scare back there, especially me." I looked at Brian with some confusion and saw the concern in his eyes. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that on me again, okay?" Brian asked. I sighed and quietly answered, "Alright." "Good," Brian answered, "I'm glad that's settled." He began to leave when for no reason I called out, "Wait! Brian, please… I-I need to do something." He walked back towards the bed and asked, "What is it?" I carefully leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the lips. As I leaned back on my pillows, I sighed in relief. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," I said quietly before I fell back into another sleep-like conscience.

I felt someone kiss my forehead and they must've left since I heard their footsteps retreating as a new pair of footsteps entered. A cold hand was placed on top of mine and I immediately opened my eyes. I recoiled back as I saw Erik standing at the side of my bed. "Christine, dear, are you alright?" he asked in a gentle tone. I removed my hand from his hold. "My name is not Christine. It's Helen. Whoever put this crazy notion, that I'm Christine Daaё, in your head is insane and completely wrong." Erik shook his head. 'I know you're Christine. You may not look like her, but you sure as hell sing like her and have the same personality as her." My eyes widened. "How do you know what my singing sounds like?" Erik shrugged. "I have my sources. Please try to understand that this may be difficult to believe at first, but in time you'll see the truth as I have." I shook my head. "No. No I won't. You know why? Because I refuse to believe it. I already have my own problems to deal with. I can't add another one." Erik chuckled. "You mean the two young men fighting for your affection? They are meaningless compared to your true life and our unbreakable love for each other." Something inside me blew over and my defenses were put up. "Get out. Leave right now. Nobody and I mean nobody insults my friends, especially Alex & Brian." Erik sighed. "Fine, but remember my love. Eventually, you will see the truth," he said sounding disappointed. I closed my eyes to avoid his watching gaze over me and when I re-opened them, he was gone. All that was left in his place was a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

**A/N: See? I told you guys the details made up for the length. So, I have a special treat for you only if I can get 6 or more reviews by the end of the day. I will post up the background stories behind Helen/Alex & Helen/Brian tomorrow (along with the next chapter) if it gets accomplished.**


	4. Complications

**Author's Note: Did I do something to make people not review? /sobs Anyway, here's the new chapter as promised and we'll try this again. If I can get 6 reviews by the end of the day, I'll put up the background stories behind Helen/Alex & Helen/Brian. You know you want some juicy details ;) As always, I own nothing besides the names of my characters.**

Nobody else had come to visit me after that night and I hadn't heard from either Erik or Brian since. Several days later, after many tests by the doctors, I was released from the hospital. When I came home, Alex was there to greet me with open arms. I gladly welcomed his embrace and we stood there for a while. I looked up at him and said, "Um, Alex? About prom, I…" Alex held up a hand to stop me. "Helen listen to me for a second. I know in the past I didn't really feel comfortable at the idea of having a, er, girlfriend, but I've been thinking for a while. Ever since you asked me to prom, the idea came in my mind and the night of prom confirmed it. When you passed out, I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up. I was in the ambulance with you, holding your hand, as we rode to the hospital. I felt like I needed to protect you, at all costs." Alex held my hands in his. "I would very much like it if you would go out with me sometime." I couldn't believe it. This was probably the worst possible timing for me. After everything that had happened, I didn't know how to respond. Alex was my best friend, but I thought of Brian & the kiss in the hospital. There was also Erik that I had to worry about. He wouldn't stop pursuing me until I _saw the truth_. I sighed, looked into Alex's eyes and made my choice. "Alex, you have made me one of the happiest people in the world right now. Yes, I'll go out with you sometime." Alex grinned and hugged me close. "Thank you, Helen. I promise I'll be there for you always." I welcomed his embrace and refused to think about the consequences. Right now, in this moment, I was finally happy.

After some talking and a couple kisses, I finally convinced Alex that I was fine after the whole prom incident. I didn't tell him about Brian or Erik. I figured that with time, I'd let him know. He pushed away some loose strands of my hair and said, "Helen, promise me that no matter what happens, you'll tell me about it. Just because we're going out doesn't mean that we're still not close friends." I smiled. "Of course, Alex. I promise," I said, not realizing a pair of yellow eyes was watching. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated and a new text message appeared. I looked at the screen and frowned. It was Brian. I opened up the text message and it read, "Need to talk 2 u. Meet me the library in 10min." I closed the text and looked up at Alex. "Could I get a ride to the library? There's something I have to take care of." Alex looked at me and nodded. I could tell Alex about anything, except for this. I had to handle this on my own. During the car ride, Alex asked me, "Does this have to do with that other guy at prom?" I shivered as chills ran down my spine. "No, not at all. This is something personal I have to do. Don't worry about me, okay?" Alex looked at me and nodded. I sighed in relief, but knew this wasn't the last time I'd hear this conversation. As we pulled up to the library, I got out and said, "Are we on for tomorrow at 6pm?" Alex looked surprised. 'I didn't pick a date yet." I winked. "I know, but I thought you would need help figuring that out." Alex laughed and said, "Alright. 6pm tomorrow it is. I'll see you then." I waved goodbye as he drove off.

I checked my phone as I entered the library. I was a couple minutes early so I grabbed a book, sat down at a table and started reading. Ironically, I had picked up the original Le Fantôme de l'Opéra. I enveloped myself in the story and didn't notice when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Helen. It's me, Brian." I heard from behind. Startled, I jumped out of my seat and the book fell out of my hands and onto the floor. As I bent down to get it, Brian did the same and our hands touched as we both grasped the book. I let go quickly and blushed. "Sorry," I muttered. We both got up and Brian looked at the cover. "Phantom, huh? I can see why you like it so much." I shrugged. "Brian, tell me what you have to. I've been meaning to talk to you also." I paused as I saw the look of happiness on his face. "Look, I just want to apologize for…" Brian put a finger on my lips to stop me. "Don't. I don't want an apology for what happened at the hospital. Actually, I want to apologize to you." I looked at him and started to make sense of what was going on. '_Oh dear god,_' I thought. '_He better not do what I think he's doing._' Brian took a deep breath and said, "Helen, I know during the spring musical, there was this awkward tension between us. I want to apologize for not being able to return your feelings then. What happened in the hospital made me realize that if I don't say this now, I may never get another chance with you graduating and all." Tears started streaming down my face. "Brian, please don't. Don't say it. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it." Brian placed the book in my hands and closed his hands around mine. "I love you, Helen." I shook my head. 'Brian, you're so amazing, but your timing is horrible." Brian looked at me, confused. I explained, "Alex just asked me out earlier…and I said yes. I'm sorry, but I knew from the moment I first felt anything for you, it wouldn't work out. I'm going to college, dammit." I looked down. "And you're still stuck here," I murmured. Brian shook his head. "I don't care. I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you." He grasped my hands. "Remember when you told me you'd give up your happiness for me? You said it was because I was worth it. Well, I'll wait because you're worth it." I started sobbing and dropped the book as I fell into his arms, crying into his shoulder. "Why? Why is this all happening to me?" Brian sighed and said, "I don't know about anything else you're going through, but you deserve a happy ending no matter what. I hope one day I can give that to you." I closed my eyes and let the tears fall as we stood there together while Brian hummed the familiar tune of 'Think of Me.'


	5. Bonus Chap1

**Author's Note: As promised, here is the backstory between Helen & Alex. Enjoy & don't forget to review!**

It all started when I was in 8th grade. Krystle had dragged me into trying out for the varsity bowling team with her. When we got to the lanes, I noticed this guy bowling by himself. He was tall with short brown hair wearing sweatpants and a gray bowling sweatshirt. What really caught my attention was how he threw the ball. His swing was powerful, yet kind of graceful. Krystle punched me in the shoulder and I realized I was staring. I blushed and Krystle laughed as we got our shoes and bowling balls. The coach had told us to throw a couple frames and she sent me on the same lane as the tall guy. I hesitantly walked over, not wanting to ruin his concentration. 'What form,' I thought, 'And he's not bad looking either.' He turned towards me and smiled. "You're new, right? I'm Alex. I'm a sophomore." He held out his hand and I shook it. "Helen. I'm in 8th grade." From then on, we were close friends.

I later found out that he did stage crew so we hung out before and after rehearsals. During my first show night, Alex was a stage manager and I was backstage waiting for my cue. For whatever reason, I couldn't compel myself to move. I was trembling; my knees shaking and my legs felt like jelly. Everything went stiff until Alex came over and hugged me from behind. He whispered in my ear, "I know you'll be great. Break a leg!" I instantly relaxed and took the stage with confidence. Afterwards, I found it much easier to be around him, yet my heart fluttered when he came near. I had my first high school crush. We started hanging out outside of school once the shows were over. When finals rolled around, we met at the library and he helped me study. When school began the next year, I wanted to tell him how I felt, but didn't have the courage to do so. I turned to Krystle for advice. "Just tell him during bowling season. It'll be easier then since you'll see him more often." She was right. Before one of our practices, I took him to the side and admitted my feelings. Alex looked at me and sighed. "Helen, you're amazing, but I don't see you that way. I'd be more comfortable just being friends if that's okay with you." I nodded and we went back to practice as if nothing had changed.

When Alex graduated the high school, I was there to congratulate him. He invited me to his graduation party and I accepted the invitation. I arrived with gift in hand and he welcomed me with an embrace. Over the summer, we hung out until he left for college. We stayed in touch and texted each other. When he visited home, we hung out before he had to leave. It felt like nothing had truly changed at all.


	6. Bonus Chap2

**Author's Note: And here is the Helen & Brian backstory as promised. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Earlier this year, I joined the accapella choir. It was there that I met Brian. Mid-year, our director had found a new tenor, since we were in desperate need of guys. He was in 8th grade with short brown hair and a friendly smile. At first, I was hesitant to befriend him. I knew I would have to leave some friends behind and I didn't want to make anyone upset when I graduated. So I went through rehearsal absentminded. Afterwards, I noticed he was walking home. I ran up to him and asked, "Do you need a ride?" He shook his head. "Nah. I'm okay. Thanks for asking, um…" I extended my hand. "It's Helen. Nice to meet you." He smiled and shook my hand. "Brian. Same to you. I'll see you next week!" I waved goodbye and felt glad I had decided to start this new friendship. The next day after homeroom, I saw Brian leave a classroom in the same hallway. I greeted him and he smiled and greeted me back. This became a daily routine for us. We'd chat in the morning until we split ways to head for second period. When the winter concert rolled around, I noticed him with the other guys in concert choir. I walked over to him and said, "I didn't know you did chorus. Are you in the other class?" He nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want to take an art class." I laughed. "Neither did I. I ended up taking chorus every year. Don't regret a thing." Our director told us to gather with our voice parts to rehearse one last time and it was then, I truly heard him sing. 'Holy crap, he's amazing,' I thought.

Later that year, when the spring musical started, Brian was there to land several speaking parts while I got a secondary role. We were both proud of each other and when we weren't on-stage, we talked about anything and everything. Rehearsals were starting to get more intense as the show nights neared and during one of them, I realized that I had developed a crush. 'I'm so much older than he is. God I'm stupid,' I thought, but my heart fought and won. I later admitted to him how I felt only after hearing rumors that he liked someone in the cast. "I don't like you in that way, Helen. Maybe we can still be friends. We'll see." My heart split in two and I sulked for the rest of the night. I didn't want to see his reaction the next day at rehearsal. I avoided him that morning after homeroom and when school let out, I took my time getting to rehearsal. Several people noticed my "odd behavior" and asked if I was alright. I broke down in tears and told them what happened. I didn't want to face Brian at a point of weakness. I thought our friendship was ruined. Eventually, I decided to stay backstage the entire rehearsal to avoid confrontation. During a break between scenes, I checked my phone for the time and saw a text from Brian. I hesitated to open it, but when I did, it read, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was shocked and didn't know how to react. I'd like to be friends if that's okay with you." I ran offstage and stopped in front of Brian. He watched me with an apologetic look in his eyes. Tears ran down my face. "Of course I still want to be friends, Brian. I want that more than anything." We both smiled as I hugged him quickly and ran backstage until rehearsal was over.

Things were awkward between us after that. He started avoiding me and at one point, I began to grow tired of it. I confronted him and asked what was going on. He said, "I still feel weird about everything." I sighed and suggested, "How about we leave each other alone for a week? After that, we can talk and figure this out." He agreed and we left. One week later, we met up and I asked, "How do you feel?" He answered, "Much better, thanks." We were both silent for a moment. I hesitated, then I quickly blurted, "If you want, I'll go. I'd give up my happiness to make sure you're okay." Brian looked at me confused. "Why would you do that? You deserve happiness too." I shook my head. "You're worth it, Brian." He looked at me and said, "I'd rather us be friends, the way things used to be." I agreed and while I wanted the same, my heart still yearned for so much more.


	7. Guilt

**Author's Note: Now that you got a taste of the history behind Helen's relationships, we shall return you to your schedueled chapter. As always, I own nothing except for the names of my charatcers. Enjoy and review!**

One week ago, I felt warmth. Now, I felt conflict and confusion. How could so much happen in such a short amount of time? As I walked back home from the library, I thought about everything that had happened so far. 'Maybe I should just confront Erik,' I thought. What other choice did I have? He started this whole mess and I'm left to clean up after him. As I walked past the park, I noticed Erik standing under the gazebo, watching the small children run by. I hesitated and took a deep breath. 'Now's my chance to figure out the truth. The real truth,' I thought as I walked towards Erik. Slowly, Erik turned in my direction. His face remained unchanged except his yellow eyes seemed pained and sad. As I stopped in front of him, I opened my mouth to speak, however nothing came out. 'Idiot,' I thought to myself. "Don't beat yourself up, my dear. Just say what you must," Erik said. I sighed and tried again. "Erik, tell me the truth. The whole truth about what's going on. I'm tired of being some piece in this game of yours." Erik turned away from me and towards the children. "They're lucky, aren't they? Having a carefree childhood with loving parents and kind friends." I stepped forward, gazing at the emotion written on his face. "You were fortunate to have such a childhood, in both your lives. I…was not so lucky," Erik continued. I placed a hand on his shoulder, without realizing it. "What happened to you?" I asked quietly. Erik looked at me and smiled slightly. "My dear, Helen. I shouldn't trouble you with my past. Besides, I don't want to frighten you." I shook my head. "You don't scare me. Annoy me, maybe, but that's beside the point. If it'll explain the truth then I'm obliged to know." Erik nodded. "So be it. I will tell you of my past. But first, let's move elsewhere. It's too public here." I smiled. "I know just the place."

**A/N: I know, I know. It was shorter this chapter, but I needed a transitional stage with a slight change for our young protagonist. The next chapter is much longer, I assure you.**


	8. History

**Author's Note: OMG. I knew something was up when I was uploading these chapters. I completely forgot to upload this part. This might clear up some things. Terribly sorry about that. As always, I own nothing except for the names of my characters. Enjoy & review!**

'How odd that I'd be placing my trust in this stranger,' I thought as I led Erik to the high school. We entered the girl's dressing room, which was completely abandoned except for a few scattered props and costumes. I took Erik to stage left where there was a ladder backstage. "This way," I told him as I started to climb. Normally, I wasn't too fond of heights. However, something inside me said I'd be alright so I obeyed. I climbed and Erik swiftly followed. Soon, we were in the catwalks of the auditorium. "I usually come here when I need some time to myself. It's a bit dusty, but at least nobody will bother us here." Erik looked around and saw several books and a flashlight lying around. I laughed. "Sorry. I haven't been up here since finals week. I need to clear out my things before the school closes for the summer." Erik shook his head. "It's quite alright, my dear." I grabbed the flashlight and turned the switch on. Erik's face glowed in the light. It was a beautiful sight the way his cheekbones were laminated. I blushed at the thought and quickly regained composure. "Now, about your past…" Erik nodded and began to recount his younger years. "My mother was, what you call, a house-wife. Her name was Madeline. My father abandoned her long ago, so I don't know his name. My mother was born in France and moved to America when she was 16. She was about 25 when she gave birth to me." Erik paused. He looked like he was forcing himself to continue on. "When I was born, I had a severe deformity on the right side of my face, hence the mask." He instinctively touched his mask and sighed. "My mother was repulsed. She wanted a 'normal' child, but couldn't afford the costs to try an experimental procedure to fix my face. She didn't even give me a name. Her neighbor and friend named me and tried to care for me in her place. However, my mother pushed her away. She felt that an abomination like me didn't deserve attention or care from anyone. I was locked away in the attic with no windows and whatever food I could attain were leftovers and scraps. When I was 8, I finally escaped and ran away. I found shelter with a young man by the name of Nadir Khan. He watched over me until I could care for myself and I left at the age of 14. I eventually found this town and stayed here ever since." I looked at him and started to understand his story. I instantly felt sorrow and guilt for the poor boy. I crawled over to Erik and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for what you're been through." Erik gave a small smile. "There was someone who saved me though." I looked at him, feeling slightly confused. "You mean Mr. Khan?" I asked. Erik shook his head. I was surprised. Surely that man Nadir had saved him before he moved on. Erik placed a hand on my heart. "It was you. Your voice saved me from doing things I can't even begin to imagine." I blushed. "You mean Christine, right? I'm just Helen, an average girl in this boring small town." Erik shook his head. "No. Even though you are technically Christine, I found you to be breathtaking, Helen. Your voice is truly a gift delivered by angels." My blush deepened and I shook my head. "Hardly. I can sing alright and my choir teacher taught me well, but there are others much better than I. Christine, er, in her past life, had a more beautiful voice and from what I've read, you have an excellent voice as well." Erik chuckled. "My dear, sweet angel. Through the years, your voice has improved greatly and blossomed into a magnificent masterpiece. You have an excellent range, one that's much better than Christine's previous range as she was purely soprano. You have a beautiful soprano, alto and even tenor voice." I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Even if my voice resembles hers, I'm not nearly as pretty as she was," I murmured. Erik took a piece of my hair and stroked it with such care and tenderness. "Helen, never question your beauty. Does a star always star off shining? No, but you are the brightest of them all. What qualities you lack, you make up for in your strength, courage and determination." I smiled. "Nobody's ever told me that before. Not even Brian or Alex…" I whispered. Suddenly, my eyes widened and I checked my phone as it read 8:30pm. "Dammit! How'd it get so late?" I started rushing to collect my things. As I gathered my books, I accidently hit the flashlight causing it to turn off. "Shoot. Now I can't see. I'm sorry, Erik." Erik chuckled. "Quite alright, my dear. Let me help you gather your things and escort you home." I stopped and sighed in relief. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that would help me." Erik nodded and gathered the remaining books. We quickly went down the ladder and slipped out into the night. As he walked me home, I noticed Erik was holding my hand. Oddly, I let him hold my hand as a sort of mutual feeling of comfort. He also made me feel safe. When we reached my house, I let go of his hand and felt the bond between us loosen. "Thanks again, Erik. I…appreciate it." Erik nodded and went on his way. As he disappeared into the night, something inside me wept.


	9. Dream

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like this one because it's probably my favorite so far. We finally hear Helen sing (took long enough right?) and some interesting discoveries are made. Helen's singing is in BOLD. Erik's singing is in ITALICS. When they sing together, it's BOLD&ITALICS. As always, I own nothing besides the names of my characters. Enjoy & review!**

That night, I dreamt of something quite unusual, however it felt vaguely familiar. I was roaming a graveyard, walking towards a particular grave. Its inscription read, 'Gustave Daaё.' Suddenly, I heard the sweetest of voices. It sounded so pure as it sang to me.

"_Wandering child,_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance."_

"**Angel or father?**

**Friend or Phantom?**

**Who is it there, staring?"**

"_Have you forgotten your angel?"_

"**Angel, oh, speak**

**What endless longings**

**Echo in this whisper!"**

I found myself compelled to seek out the angelic voice. Whether it was my father or the Phantom, I cared not. His voice soothed and eased me. It made me feel sheltered and safe.

"_Too long you're wandered in winter_

_Far from my fathering gaze…"_

"**Wildly my mind beats against you…"**

"_You resist…"_

"_**Yet your/the soul obeys…"**_

The voice spoke the truth. I was lost until I had awoken to the beauties of music. How I longed for this angel to appear before me and guide me with his song.

"_**Angel of Music,**_

_**You/I denied me/you!**_

_**Turning from true beauty!**_

_**Angel of Music!**_

_**Do not shun me/My protector!**_

_**Come to your/me strange Angel…"**_

As I walked towards the angelic voice, my legs suddenly stopped. I was frozen in place. I panicked. I tried to call out to my angel, but my voice was gone. Just then, the Phantom flew down from my father's grave and embraced me. "It's alright, Christine. I'm here. Your Angel is here," he whispered as I wept. I woke up, my eyes wet from the tears. I put on my glasses and read the clock. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. I turned on a light and walked over to the window. I saw Erik sitting on the porch across the street. 'How had I not noticed it before? He lives across the street from me,' I thought. Quickly, I grabbed my bathrobe and slippers and went outside. Erik's head shot up as soon as I closed the front door. I walked over to him and asked, "May I sit with you?" He nodded and I sat down. "Couldn't sleep either?" I asked. Erik shook his head. "No. I don't usually sleep at night. The horrors of my past keep me up at night," he explained. I felt sorry for Erik. He had such a hard childhood, yet he hid it so well. "What about you? What woke you, my dear?" I hesitated. Dare I tell him about the dream? I looked in his eyes and breathed in. "I had a dream. A strange dream unlike any I've ever had before, yet it felt somewhat familiar." Erik perked up. "Did you perhaps…see the Phantom in your dream?" My eyes widened. "Yes! Wait…how did you know?" Erik smiled slightly. "Your memories from your past life are coming back to you." I thought over the idea and a question arose. "Erik, what will happen to my current memories when I regain my old ones?" Erik shook his head. "I don't know. I assume you will forget that you were ever called Helen and you may possibly…" Erik stopped mid-sentence. I grabbed his shoulders. "Dammit! Tell me Erik! What will happen?" Erik sighed. "You might forget everything and everyone from your current life except for those connected to your life as Christine." I released my hold. "You mean, forget everything except you," I said quietly. Erik nodded and I stood up. "Well then, I guess I have some explaining to do." Erik rose. "Does this mean you finally believe who you really are?" I sighed. "I don't know what to believe, Erik, except you actually seem to make sense in all of this chaos." Erik walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Love is a powerful bond, my dear. It spans lifetimes and it brought us together again." I smiled. "Yeah. I suppose it did, my angel of music." Erik smiled and I quietly sang, "**In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…**" Erik took my hand and kissed it. "I will always sing to you, my Angel of Music," he whispered. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he embraced me and fell asleep to the music of the night.

**A/N: So many references to songs, am I right? If you can find them all, you win...er, nothing really except the happy feeling of accomplishment ;D**


	10. Revelation

**Author's Note: Our story is started to near it's end. Quite sad, but I've been considering writing a sequel if I get enough requests. I have an idea in mind, but I can easily make an epilogue instead. As always, I own nothing except for the names of my characters. Enjoy & review!**

When I awoke again that morning, I was back in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Did I just dream everything from last might?" I wrapped a blanket around me and walked over to the window. There, I saw Erik sleeping on his porch. I chuckled and headed outside. I walked over to Erik's still body and gazed at the steady rise and fall of his chest. I kissed the unmasked side of his face. Erik slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning, angel," he whispered. I smiled and watched he eyes light up as he saw me yawn yet again. "I guess you had a good night's sleep last night, huh?" I teased. Erik chuckled. "Last night, I slept better than I had in years. Not a single nightmare." Erik sat up and yawned. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He smelt like roses and I loved it. "I've been thinking…" I said. Erik looked over at me. "What is it, angel?" Erik asked. I sat up and looked in his caring yellow eyes. "When I woke up this morning and saw you sleeping, I came to a decision. I believe I've finally accepted who I am supposed to be and what is to come." Erik kissed my forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Helen. You're so brave and that makes you even more beautiful." His words were filled with a passion I'd never seen before and I stood up. "First, I have to talk to Alex, Brian and Krystle. They're my friends and deserve to know the truth." Erik stood up and held my hand. "I'll go with you." I shook my head. "No, Erik. This is my change and I must do it alone." Erik smiled. "So stubborn, just like your old self," he murmured. I punched his shoulder and laughed. "I'll be back, mon ange." "I will be waiting, mademoiselle."

I called up Brian, Alex and Krystle. I told them to meet me at the school, but gave each of them different times to arrive. I chose to meet with Krystle first since she was my first friend. At noon, I stood in the auditorium. 'I haven't been on stage since the spring musical,' I thought. I knew I would meet with Brian afterwards, but the memories were still there. I heard one of the doors open and saw Krystle enter. "Hey, I got your call. What's up?" I smiled sadly and hugged her tight. Krystle looked confused. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Alex?" She knew we were going out, but she was far from guessing the truth. I sighed and began to explain my story. Krystle didn't say a word as I told her about Erik, being Christine, the dream I had, and about Brian. When I finished, she put a hand on my shoulder. "Helen, I've known you since 5th grade. Even if you lose your memory of us, I'll never forget. I will help and support you through everything, alright?" I started tearing up and I laughed. "You're kind of like my Meg in all of this." Krystle smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am." I wiped away the tears and regained some composure. "Now I have to tell Brian and Alex about this." Krystle looked at me with concern. "What are you going to tell them? They both care about you." I sighed. "I'm going to tell them the truth. What else is there to do?" Krystle nodded. "But are you sure Erik is the real deal?" I smiled. "Yes. There's no doubt in my mind that he is the one." Krystle wished me luck and left. I stood center stage and prepared myself for the next challenge ahead.

**A/N: Did you guess from the beginning that Krystle was the Meg of the story? Who do you think is the Raoul, etc.? I'll leave you with that thought ;)**


	11. Tenderness

**Author's Note: A little late in the day, but here it is. This isn't my favorite chapter, but it's up there. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Helen sings again & it's in BOLD. As I'm putting this up, I'm listening to Hugh Panaro sing "Music of the Night" and it's so enchanting. As always, I own nothing except for the names of my characters. Enjoy & review!**

* * *

After Krystle had left, I kept telling myself that there was nothing to worry about. I knew Brian was coming next, but to be honest, I was a little scared. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, especially his. I began to pace the stage. I felt like a nervous wreck, but I had to look alright for when he came. I had to be strong, for myself and for Erik. I took a deep breath and sighed. I walked back over towards center stage and started to sing one of my favorite songs.

"**Father once spoke of an Angel**

**I used to dream he'd appear**

**Now as I sing I can sense him**

**And I know he's here**"

I heard footsteps and I jumped. Brian had entered in from backstage. "You sounded beautiful," he murmured as he clapped. I blushed. "Thanks." He walked over to me and smiled. "You called saying we had to talk. Is it about the library?" Brian asked with eyes full of hope. I shook my head. "No. I have something to tell you. It changes everything." Brian held my hands in his. "Tell me," he whispered. I looked in his eyes and told him everything. During the story, he never let go of my hands. He didn't seem jealous or angry in any way and that was a relief. When I finished, he put a hand on my cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were going through all of this. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I sighed and turned away from him. "It's because I couldn't make a decision until now." Brian smiled sadly. "I know you chose Erik, but there's something that hasn't changed." I turned back and looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled. "I'll still be waiting for you." I gasped and took a step back. "Brian, did you not hear a word…" Brian put a finger on my lips to stop me. "Yes, I heard you, but regardless of whether you lose your memories or not, I'll be waiting. Besides, if what Erik said is true, you're still here physically." I looked at Brian in awe. "Brian…" I murmured. He smiled as he pushed back some loose hair and kissed me. His lips felt soft and I drowned in the sweetness of it all. I wrapped my arms around him and drew him closer and I deepened the kiss. Tears started falling down my cheeks and I broke the kiss. "What was that for?" I asked, playing dumb. He smiled. "Since goodbye is the wrong word, consider it a 'so long' kiss." I laughed and hugged him close. Brian kissed where the tear streaks were on my face. "Erik might get mad," I teased. Brian chuckled. "I don't care. As long as you aren't mad, nothing else matters." I put my head on his shoulder. "Thank you," I whispered. Brian kissed the top of my head and murmured, "I love you, no matter what happens or who you become." I stepped back to look at the boy who had matured so much since I first met him. I checked my phone and said, "You should go. As much as I want you to stay, I have to tell Alex about all of this." Brian nodded. "Ah, save the boyfriend for last," he joked. "Don't worry. If anyone will understand, it'll be him. He was lucky to have gotten the chance to be with you…" Brian said. I nodded. Alex understood me, but he would be the hardest person to say goodbye to. Brian saw the sadness in my eyes and saw it as his cue to leave. I waved goodbye as he left and gently touched my bottom lip. His kiss still lingered and tingled on my lips. I sighed and wait for my last and hardest challenge of the night.


	12. Passion

**Author's Note: Here's a chapter that's almost as crazy as prom, maybe slightly more. You'll see what I mean in a minute. As for future stuff, I want you guys to chose upon either an epilogue or a possible sequel. I can do either at this point. Let me know and as always, I own nothing besides the names of my characters. Enjoy & review!**

I looked at my phone. 'Alex is never usually late. What's going on?' I thought. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as if something terribly wrong was about to occur. Just then, Alex walked in. "Helen, is something the matter? We were supposed to go out to dinner at 6 tonight." In all the chaos, I had almost forgotten about our first dinner date. I shook my head. "Alex, I'm sorry about that, but please listen for a moment. I have to tell you something extremely important." Alex walked over to me and held my hand. "What's wrong?" he whispered. I took a deep breath and began to explain my story. I noticed he was squeezing my hand while I spoke and it became slightly uncomfortable. His other hand was clenched into a fist and my voice faltered slightly as I finished. I looked at his face and what I saw scared me.

Alex was shaking and his eyes were holding back tears. "Alex, please tell me you're alright." Alex grabbed my shoulders. "How could you give up so easily?" he yelled. I was caught off-guard by his anger. I was something I'd never seen before from him and it frightened me. "I d-don't know what you mean, Alex." Alex shook his head. "You must've changed because the Helen I knew would never give up," he said coldly. I stepped back and looked at what he had become. "Alex…" I murmured. He turned away from me. "Leave me. I thought I knew you better, but I guess not." I tried to approach him, but he shook his head. "I don't want to see you. Not now, not again…" he spoke with venom. That was when Erik appeared.

I looked up at my angel through tear filled eyes. He always had a way of knowing when I was in danger or needed his presence. Erik held me close and said, "Of all the people in Helen's life, we both though you'd be the most understanding. I guess we were wrong." Alex turned around and pointed at Erik. "You! This is your fault! If you hadn't approached her that night…" Alex lunged at Erik. Quickly, Erik moved me aside and took the hit. I stood there, shocked and unable to move. 'How did it come to this?' I wondered. Erik dodged most of Alex's attempted strikes; however there was one thing he couldn't stop. Alex had successfully pulled off Erik's mask.

Alex gasped and dropped the mask instantly. Erik's deformity was unlike anything we'd ever seen. It looked like rotting flesh from 3rd degree burns, only much worse. There was exposed skeleton tissue near his forehead and part of his bottom lip was extremely swollen. Erik fell to his knees and started to sob. I ran over to Erik and caressed his face. "It's alright, Erik. I'm here. Your angel is here," I whispered. I gently kissed his deformity and turned towards Alex. "Stop this!" I yelled with teary eyes. My voice cracked, but I didn't care. "Both of you mean so much to me." I looked at Alex's shocked face. "Just let me make my choice. I'm sorry if I've hurt you, but I've been hurt too and I want a chance to be who I've always wanted to be…" I paused as Erik looked up at me and smiled sadly. "If you can't let me be happy with Erik, then you're not the guy I once knew and loved," I whispered. I grabbed Erik's mask and gave it back to him. He carefully put his mask back on and we both stood up. Alex looked at me and closed his eyes. "Let me be with her…alone," he said. Erik touched my shoulder before leaving the auditorium.

I looked at Alex, who seemed to be slowly recovering. He opened his eyes and caressed my face. "Helen…" he murmured before kissing me full on the lips. His kiss wasn't soft like Brian's was. It was hungry and passionate. His hands ran through my hair and I didn't stop him. Alex had gone through so much today. He deserved this one moment. I held my arms around his neck as I slowly broke the kiss. He looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Please, don't leave me…" I closed my eyes and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Alex. I do love you, but its better this way." He smiled sadly. "I'm glad…that I could have one final moment with you," he murmured. I hugged him close and whispered, "If I could choose my fate, I would stay with you." He let me go and said, "Be free, Helen. Tell Erik I'm sorry and that…I give you my blessing…" I nodded and left Alex alone with a single spotlight on the stage.

**A/N: There's one line that's a throwback to a previous chapter. If you find it, then I'll grant you a bonus chapter more in depth about Erik's childhood.**


	13. Love

**Author's Note: Here we go! Into the woods, *cough* I mean, the next chapter. Some passion between our two lovers and an interesting development. I figure there will be a couple more chapters after this and then, we'll either have an epilogue or the beginning of a sequel. As always, I own nothing besides the names of my characters. Enjoy & review!**

When I left the auditorium, I saw Erik waiting for me. "Hold me, Erik," I whispered with a sad smile. Erik embraced me and I wept. I cried for Brian and for Alex. I cried for Krystle who was my best friend. I cried to let everything out of my system. Eventually, the tears stopped and my eyes felt sore. I looked up at Erik and said, "Thank you." Erik kissed my forehead. "Of course, my dear. It's been a long day for the both of us. Let's return home." I nodded and held his hand as we left. When we reached our houses, I turned to Erik. "Would you like to come in for dinner?" Erik smiled. "That would be lovely, mon ange." I unlocked the front door and invited Erik inside. The house belonged to my parents before they moved to the city to be with my grandmother. On the inside, it had the look of a log cabin, yet the exterior gave no such impression. Judging by the smile on Erik's face, he liked it. I giggled and said, "This way." I lead Erik to the kitchen "What would you like?" I asked. Erik thought for a moment. "I haven't had spaghetti in quite some time." I curtseyed and laughed. "Your wish is my command," I joked. Erik came from behind and began to kiss my neck. "I wish I could have you…" he murmured between kisses. I spun around to face him and slowly kissed his lips. "You already have me," I whispered. Erik's eyes looked hungry as he gazed at my body. I laughed and put my nose to his. "Not yet, angel. Eventually, but I'm only 17." Erik looked at me in awe. "What did I do to deserve someone so perfect like you?" I kissed the tip of his nose. "How could I be so lucky to have found someone as perfect as you?" My fingers intertwined with his and we gazed at each other in awe. Suddenly, I remembered I was supposed to be cooking. I laughed and teased, "How am I supposed to make dinner if you distract me? Be good." Erik obeyed and helped me prepare dinner. I had to stop him on several occasions with some quick kisses to keep him from suppressing his urges. All in all, dinner was a success. Erik thoroughly enjoyed my cooking and I was happy to finally be with the man I loved.

When dinner was cleared, I wrapped my arms around Erik's neck. "You are simply amazing," I whispered. Erik chuckled. "Only because I have you," he murmured. As he was about to kiss me, I stopped him and frowned. "Erik, you can take off the mask when you're with me. I love you regardless of your deformity and it looked uncomfortable for you to eat with it on." Erik frowned. "I-I don't know. I'm so used to it on and after everything that's happened today…" I sighed. "Look at me, Erik. I'm still here. I saw underneath the mask and I'm here, in your arms, still loving you. Alex apologizes for what happened." I paused. "He also…gives us his blessing." Erik looked stunned. I suspected he didn't think I would say such things. Soon, he gave a small smile. "Alright, my dear. Only for you shall I take off my mask." I gently took off his mask and smiled. "You are beautiful to me, Erik. Nobody else should make you feel any different." I began to softly kiss his deformity, placing kisses everywhere from the hairline all the way down to his chin. Erik moaned with a guilty sort of pleasure. With my last kiss, I caressed his face. "I love you, Erik," I murmured. Erik smiled. "And I love you, Helen." I kissed his lips and embraced him. His kiss was filled with such sorrow, yet it induced a great passion from him unlike anything I'd ever felt before. The smell of roses intoxicated me and suddenly, I felt dizzy. I abruptly broke the kiss and staggered a bit. Erik caught me and held me close. "Are you all right, love?" I couldn't quite hear him because I saw myself in the Opera Populaire with the glistening chandelier, just before it crashed onto the stage. I could hear Raoul calling out to me and I felt someone carry me out of harm's way. His face seemed so familiar and that's when I realized it was Erik. I opened my eyes and gasped for air. I was still embraced in Erik's arms. He looked at me with concern. "Helen?" I blinked in shock and looked up at Erik. "I think it's time."


	14. Friends

**Author's Note: Oh snap guys. You'll see Erik's POV for a little bit only because the next chapter is describing what's happening with the change Helen's going through. Fun right? As always, I own nothing besides my characters names. Enjoy & review!**

Erik's eyes widened and he held me close. "It'll be alright. I'll be with you the entire time." I smiled and felt the dizziness again. "I better lay down," I said and felt my head spin. Erik picked me up and carried me over to the couch. As he placed me on the couch, I smiled weakly and reached for Erik. Erik held my hand and kneeled by my side. He looked at me and asked, "Could I borrow your cell phone for a moment?" I nodded and gave him my phone. He made a few calls and placed the phone on the coffee table. "Love, I called your friends. I asked if they could come so they would be here with you." I smiled. "Thank you," I whispered. My eye lids felt heavy. Erik squeezed my hand. "Don't drift off just yet, angel. Stay with me." I blinked a few times and smiled. 'Whatever it takes to make you happy,' I thought. We talked for a while about various things, including voice lessons after my change. Suddenly, there was knocking at the door and Erik called out, "Come in! It's open!" Krystle, Brian and Alex entered and stood by my side. Krystle smiled. "I told you we'd be here for you." Brian stroked my hair. "You have our support." Alex nodded. "You cared about us and we all care about you." I looked at my friends. "Thank you, all. In my heart, I will remember you…" I said weakly. I started to drift off into a slumber. Erik still held my hand. "We'll be here when you awaken, angel." I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Erik's P.O.V**

As Helen's eyelids closed, I turned towards her friends. "Thank you all for coming. I don't know entirely if she'll forget everything, but if she does, be patient with her. She'll completely believe herself to be Christine." They all nodded and waited anxiously. I continued to hold Helen's hand, refusing to leave her side. Brian walked over to me. "You're Erik, huh?" I nodded. 'What would this boy think if she completely forgot him? Poor child,' I thought. Brian smiled. "She must me lucky…to have you to care and love her," Brian murmured. 'He still cares deeply for her,' I noted. I pitied him, even felt some guilt. The boy was still young and had time. It didn't surprise me that he was enchanted by Helen's grace and kindness. "I am very fortunate to have her love," I said. Brian looked at me with a certain curiosity. "Are you truly the same Erik from the 1880s?" I nodded. "My soul is the same as it was back then. I suppose I'm not as troubled or maddened as I was in my past life, but Helen, and even Christine, helped me see that there is light in this lonely world of darkness for me…" Brian seemed to understand. "While you're with Helen, I mean Christine; could you please do something for me? Sing to her every day. That's my one wish." I watched the boy and thought he jested, but he appeared serious with his request. "I shall," I promised. Just then, Helen began to stir and thrash about. Everyone began to surround the couch. I stroked Helen's cheek and tried to ease her. "Shh. It's alright. Keep calm, my dear." I sighed. 'Stay strong, love. Your angel will be waiting,' I thought as I felt helpless watching her transformation.


	15. Transformation

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Real life problems finally caught up with me and I had to handle those first. Since we're nearing the end, I'm uploading the last 2 chapters for your enjoyment. A little bit more singing in this. Just a couple lyrics. Erik's singing is in ITALICS. Helen's/Christine's singing is in BOLD. This chapter specifically is in Helen's/Christine's POV. As always, I own nothing except for the names of my characters. Enjoy & review!**

"My sweet angel, where are you?" I cried out. There was nothing around me except for darkness. I had only closed my eyes for a moment and now… 'Stop it. Just remain calm,' I thought to myself. Suddenly, a bright light beamed in my face. I was forced to close my eyes and when I re-opened them, I found myself in the Opera Populaire within Christine's dressing room. There were several bouquets of flowers in the room. I heard a knock at the door and quickly covered myself in a thin white robe. "Come in!" I called out as I finished tying the robe closed. Madame Giry entered and closed the door before any young suitors could attempt to come in. She smiled and held out a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. "You have done well. He is pleased with your performance." I blushed as she placed the rose on the dresser next to the photo of my father. "Thank you, Madame," I murmured as I gazed dreamily at the rose. Madame Giry left quickly and I sighed in relief. I immediately locked the door. I wanted to be with my angel. "Christine! Christine!" an angelic voice sang. I smiled. "Yes, angel?" The voice hesitated. "Did you receive my gift, child?" I nodded. "Yes and it is lovely. Thank you," I whispered quietly. The voice paused. "Christine, is something the matter?" I sighed. "To be truthful, I have always wanted to know if my angel was a man. I hoped that if you were instead a man that I might be able to lo-…." I stopped. I had already revealed too much. Surely he would be mad at me. I waited for my angel's anger, but it never came. "Would you like to see for yourself, dear sweet Christine?" my angel asked. I gasped. "Truly? That would be lovely! Thank you, angel!" I said eagerly. My angel chuckled and sang, "_Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!_" I ran over to the mirror and gazed at the silhouette before me. "My angel," I whispered in awe. My angel smiled. "Yes, Christine. Please step back a moment." I obeyed and watched the mirror open to reveal the man from the mirror standing in front of a long dark hallway. I walked up to him and smiled. "**Who was that shape in the shadows?**" I sang. I caressed my angel's face as I kissed his lips. They felt so real and so tender. It was heavenly. He broke the kiss and gazed at me. "H-How…C-Christine," he stammered. I put a finger to his lips. "I have loved you since the day you first came to me when I arrived here. I secretly hoped you were a man so that you might love me in return," I murmured. My angel stroked my hair. "Indeed I do feel the same way however there is one thing you cannot see…" I stared at him in confusion. "If you refer to your mask, then I have no intention to force you to take it off. Clearly, it makes you comfortable so it shall remain to do so until you choose otherwise," I stated. My angel smiled. "_Oh Christine, My Christine. If it's true, I've a reason to live,_" he sang. I kissed his lips lightly and asked, "As much as I enjoy calling you my angel, do you not have a name?" He hesitated and held my hand. "It's Erik. My name is Erik," he murmured. I kissed his hand. "Stay with me," I whispered and lead him to the dresser where I stroked the petals of his rose. Erik watched me as I placed the rose behind my ear. "You are so beautiful, Christine," he whispered as I turned to meet his gaze. I blushed and said, "Only because you helped me bloom into the young woman that I am today." Erik's eyes looked hungry as he looked over my body. I took his hands and placed them on my hips. "I know what you want. You may have it," I murmured. Erik looked at me in shock, but shrugged as his hands moved up my sides. I moaned with guilty pleasure as he reached my chest. Erik's hands explored my body in ways I never dreamed before. I couldn't help myself. I dragged him near me and kissed him passionately. I ran my hands through his hair and stopped momentarily to remove my robe revealing the remains of my costume from Hannibal. Erik kissed along the base of my neck. "Lovely…" he murmured between kisses. I lead him to the couch and he continued as we lay down. I held his face and Erik looked up at me craving more. I continued to kiss him and we made love beneath the moonless sky.

**A/N: Today's lyrics were from the lovely songs "I Remember/Stranger Than I Dreamt It" - POTO & "The Phantom Confronts Christine" (slightly edited) - LND. This was also my little "moonless sky" chapter with lots o' fluff and several references.**


	16. Happiness

**Author's Note: Here it is. The final chapter! It's saddening to have to end this story. I throughly enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading and reviewing it. Christine sings a final time and it's in BOLD. As always, I own nothing except for the names of my characters. Enjoy & review!**

I awoke on the couch and saw Erik knelling beside me, holding me hand. "Erik," I murmured. Erik's eyes widened. "C-Christine?" he stammered. I smiled. "Yes, it's me." I then noticed we were not alone. Three others stood around me. "Erik, who are these people?" I asked. They seemed vaguely familiar. The girl, who looked my age, started to cry into the older boy's shoulder. The younger boy stepped forward. "We're friends. My name is Brian," he said with a smile. He pointed to the other two people. The girl was wiping her eyes dry. "That's Krystle and the other guy is Alex," Brian explained. I looked at them confused. "I…see so, how do I know you?" Brian hesitated, but Krystle stepped beside him. "You're my best friend. Brian & Alex are also your close friends…" she said. I sat up and smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to be reacquainted with you all." Alex looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Excuse me, but I have to go. I'm glad I could see you awaken, Hel-, I mean Christine," he said before leaving. Brian put a hand on my shoulder. "Krystle and I should go too. When you get the chance to be settled in, please read this…" he murmured as he handed me a sealed envelope. Krystle waved goodbye and the two left. Erik sat beside me on the couch. "You must've gone through so much. Are you alright, mon ange?" I nodded. "Before I woke up, I remembered the night of Hannibal and what we did afterwards…" I murmured as I blushed. Erik kissed my cheek. "You were beautiful then, as you are beautiful now." I sighed. "Oh, Erik. I feel as if I should've known those people. Why don't I remember such kind friends?" Erik shook his head. "One day soon, I'll explain it to you. For now, let's just enjoy being together again..." I kissed the unmasked side of his face. "Alright, mon ange." I rested a hand on my belly. "Erik, if we ever had a child together, could we name the girl Helen?" Erik looked at me smiling. "Where did that name come from?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure. It just…feels right," I murmured as I rested my head on his shoulder. Erik kissed the top of my head. "Of course, Christine. Of course."

* * *

**8 Years Later**

I opened the door and kissed Erik. "Welcome home, Erik. How was work?" Erik kissed me back. "Lovely, dear. I sold some more building designs and I have a gift from a co-worker for you-know-who." A young girl with chocolate brown hair and golden eyes walked in. She wore a red polka dotted dress and appeared to be about 4 years old. "Did you say gift, papa?" she asked in her musical voice. Erik chuckled. "Yes I did, Helen and it's from your god-father." Helen clapped in excitement. "Yay! I love gifts from Mister Brian!" I picked up Helen and kissed her forehead as Erik took out a silver charm bracelet with 3 small charms; a music note, a rose and an angel. Erik carefully clipped the bracelet around Helen's tiny wrist. "Pretty…" she said in awe. I smiled. "Be sure to treasure that, Helen. It's very special and make sure to thank your god-father later at dinner." Helen nodded and fell asleep in my arms. I kissed Erik again and whispered, "When should we tell her?" Erik smiled. "Soon, mon ange. Very soon," he said as he placed a hand on my stomach. "It'll be quite busy around here, won't it?" I said as we walked over to the piano. Erik nodded and kissed my wedding ring as it sparkled in the sunlight. "Yes, it shall, but we can handle anything together." He sat at the piano bench and began to play a familiar melody. I sang softly as not to wake the sleeping child in my arms.

"**Look with your heart  
And not with your eyes  
The heart can't be fooled  
The heart is too wise**

**Forget what you think**  
**Ignore what you hear**  
**Look with your heart**  
**It always sees clear**

**Love is not always beautiful**  
**Not at the start**

**But open your arms**  
**And close your eyes tight**  
**Look with your heart**

**And when it finds love  
Your heart will be right**"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it, mon anges. I think I might add one final bonus chapter with Brian's letter to Helen/Christine and then it's off to the sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed this part of the story as much as I did. It was a pleasure writing this. Expect the first chapter of the sequel to be up in a few days. Until then, thank you :)**


	17. Bonus Chap3

**Author's Note: Here is this final bonus chapter of my little story. It's a short letter that Brian wrote to Christine (see the final chapter for reference). Enjoy and review!**

Dear Christine,

At this point in time, you may be confused as to who I am and how I've come to know you. I feel that it does not matter. What matters is that in the past, I cared deeply for you. Erik may or may not have already explained what occurred. Regardless, there were several complications and you found love elsewhere. My heart never mended and I cannot seem to move on. You were the only one who seemed to fill the void in my heart. I am truly glad to have met you. Even if my memories of our meeting are different from yours, I find that you changed my life in ways you could possibly never know. You cared for me once and I was blind to your affection. I never realized until it was too late. I was a fool to turn away from your compassionate feelings. However, the past is behind us and we cannot undo what had been done. I only hope Erik keeps the promise I asked of him before I left. One day, I will help the two of you and support you as you have supported me. I owe you so much and hope that I can repay you for your kindness towards me. Whether you realize it or not, I did wait for you and I shall continue to do so. Every ounce of happiness I have has come from you and I shall give it all back because you are worth it. Thank you for everything. Even if you do not know what you have given me, I will always remember.

Much love,

Brian


	18. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Just a quick update. To be honest, I've been having some difficulty coming up with a start to the sequel and I'm going to be moving into my new college dorm soon. I'm gonna have to put the sequel on hold until further notice. I'm terrible sorry for the inconvenience. Until then, thank you all for being so patient with me.**

**- blackribbonredroses**


End file.
